


#19: Wade Wilson/Peter Parker (Spider-Man/Deadpool)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [16]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has been staying with Wade since his house burned down. Wade has absolutely no sense of privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#19: Wade Wilson/Peter Parker (Spider-Man/Deadpool)

     "Wade, what the hell!" Peter yells. Wade stands in the doorway of Peter's room, naked, covered only by the bottle of water so conveniently placed on Peter's nightstand. Wade eats a spoonful of the bowl of cereal he holds in his hands.

     "Sorry, Pete. I just wanted to know who's doing laundry this week. I think it's my turn, but I'm not positive." Peter rolls his eyes and sits up.

     "It _is_ your turn. Now go put some fucking clothes on." 

     "Someone if feeling awfully feisty today, huh?" Wade asks you. "Wonder what's got his panties in a knot." Peter groans and orders Wade to get out. The latter finally listens.

     An hour later, Peter is sitting on the couch, watching television. He flicks through the channels, looking for something decent to watch. Finally, he settles for _The Real Housewives of Atlanta._ Wade walks in from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He plops down next to Peter.

     "Who's your favorite housewife? Mine is Phaedra." Peter furrows his eyebrows together and looks at Wade.

     "Phaedra? What the hell? I _hate_ Phaedra. I absolutely _cannot_ stand her. Nene is the best." Wade scoffs and rolls his eyes.

     "No, Nene is the _second_ best. Do you agree with me or him?" he asks you, even though he knows you can't answer him. Peter breaks the silence - or, he breaks the sound of Kenya, Phaedra, and Kim fighting.

     "What the hell, Wade? No one likes Phaedra. She's the second worst of the bunch."

     "Who's the worst, then? Kim Fields?"

     "Yeah. She's _so_ annoying." Wade shakes his head and sighs.

     "I like her." Peter groans and pouts.

     "Of course," he says. This comment spawns a full-on fight. Wade insists that they go, in order from best to worst: Phaedra, Nene, Kenya, Porsha, Kim Fields, Kandi, Cynthia, and the other Kim. Wade tells you that they never should have added Kim Zolciak, and she ruined the show. You probably agree. Peter, on the other hand, says that they go like this: Nene, Kenya, Cynthia, Kandi, Kim Fields, Porsha, and _then_ Phaedra. He doesn't even bother mentioning he other Kim. The men argue and argue for what seems like days (even though it was only about half an hour), until Peter gets up and storms off to his room. He paces around, trying to calm himself. He sits on the bed and runs his hands over his face. Masturbation usually calms him down, which makes sense because of all the endorphins and dopamine and whatnot released during orgasm. He strips out of his clothes and lies back on the bed. He spits in his hand and rubs it around the sensitive head of his cock. Even though Wade is a dumbass and he thinks Phaedra is better than Nene, Peter still loves him. He loves how Wade looks when he comes out of the shower without a towel. He loves how Wade is so open about his sexuality. He loves how Wade takes such good care of him, especially when he's sick. He loves almost everything about Wade. His breathing quickens and his dick leaks pre-cum. He moans and curls his toes, thinking about how Wade would touch him with his calloused hands.

     "What the shit? Is Peter jerking off? Ooh, should we go in?" Wade whispers to you. He pretends that you said, "yes," and he opens the door to Peter's bedroom just a crack. Peter is lying on the bed, his toes curled in the sheets, his hand slowly moving up and down the shaft of his cock.

     "Mmm, Wade," Peter moans. He arches his back off the bed and bites his lip. Wade's jaw drops, and he unconsciously moves his hand to his now hard member. He palms himself through his boxers, and Peter rubs his thumb around the head of his manhood. Wade decides not to just stand there looking like a creep, and he opens the door fully. Peter looks over at Wade. Their eyes lock, and Peter gasps. Wade gasps too, and he looks at you. Wade looks from you (even though you aren't there) to Peter, then back to you. It's like one of those scenes in a movie where the people all look around at each other for a while because someone just walked in on something they shouldn't have. You know what I'm talking about. Anyway, this goes on for literally four minutes before Peter breaks the silence (it's actually silent, this time). "Uhh..."

     "Finish yourself off," Wade groans. He pulls the waistband of his boxers down and strokes his cock. Peter moans and re-curls his toes. He runs his fingers over his nipples, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. Wade drinks in the sight, his hand flying over his prick. Peter pants as he twists his hand around the shaft of his dick, and he screams. Cum spurts from his cock, getting all over his stomach and hand. Wade bites his lip and follows suit. Peter groans, but not because seeing Wade orgasm is the hottest thing he's ever seen. It's because Wade just got his semen all over the damn carpet.

     When his orgasm wears off, Peter yells at Wade. "What the fuck?! You got your cum all over the carpet! You're cleaning that up." Wade laughs and shrugs.

     "Whatever Spidey wants."


End file.
